Some Very Twinnish Drabbles
by IronSpockMaster
Summary: Drabbles from prompts from the Twin Exchange forum. Each 100 words or less, and usually featuring Fred and George Weasley  or any combination of the two in some way, shape or form, except chapters 7 and 8 which don't feature the twins because I forgot...
1. Chapter 1

**This will be where I post my drabbles from the Twin Exchange 'Dribble Drabble' challenge thread.**

* * *

**'Dad's Having Fun With The Matches' ~ Fred Weasley, GOF**

* * *

**Catastrophe**

"What's all this commotion?" boomed Ludo Bagman, staring down at the Weasley's and Harry. He laughed loudly. "Nowhere to sleep? And you want to share a tent with me?"

"Believe me, I do not want to share with you," sniffed Percy. "I would much rather share a tent with Mr Crouch."

"Well go on then!" said Bagman. "But you'll be begging me to let you in; he snores like a trooper. Why don't you have anywhere to sleep?"

"Dad's having fun with the matches," said Fred.

"He hasn't realised yet that the whole tent's burnt to the ground," added George.


	2. Chapter 2

**"Who d'you know who's lost a buttock?" ~ Nymphodora Tonks to Mad-Eye Moody, OotP**

**

* * *

**

**Potion**

"You wanna be careful," George told his brother. "You can lose a buttock doing that."

"Who do you know who's lost a buttock?" asked Fred.

"You!" said George, and he proceeded to chase his twin around the house.

They charged up the stairs of Grimmauld Place, almost knocking Mad Eye off his feet.

"Watch it!" he barked gruffly. "What are you boys playing at?"

"CONSTANT VIGILENCE!" Fred and George yelled in unison, charging away.

In the next room, Harry and Sirius guffawed with silent laughter.

"Oops," said Sirius, corking the bottle of potion of hyper activeness and winking at Harry.


	3. Chapter 3

**"We have a better way, if you pipe down." ~ George Weasley, PoA (movie)**

* * *

**Foreign Object**

"We have a better way, if you pipe down," said George, glaring at the squirming Ron.

"Stop it, guys!" Ron yelled, squirming even more. "I can do it myself! I don't want your nasty joke shop products touching my-"

"I'll have you know we worked our socks off to get these things perfect," said Fred, hurt.

"Whatever," snorted Ron. "Get off me! I can get it out myself!"

"How on earth did you get it there in the first place?" asked George.

"Harry put it there," said Ron, blushing. "I can get this wand out of my nose by myself!"


	4. Chapter 4

**"Of course it is happening inside your head, Harry, but why on earth should**  
**that mean that it is not real?" ~ Albus Dumbledore, DH**

* * *

**Crazy**

"Sir, what's happening?" asked Harry, his head spinning.

His headmaster smiled at him.

"Just sit still, Harry," he said. "You need to calm down or the potion will never take effect."

"It's all in my head!" Harry screamed. "It's not real! I'm normal, ordinary. My parents died in a car crash and there's no such person as Voldermort."

Dumbledore decided to try a different tactic to counter the Weasley twins' delusionment charm.

"Of course it is happening inside your head, Harry, but why on earth should  
that mean that it is not real?"

Those boys would get detention this time.


	5. Chapter 5

**"Alas! Ear Wax!" ~ Albus Dumbledore, SS/PS**

* * *

**Mischief**

"Alas! Earwax!" exclaimed Albus Dumbledore, spitting the bertie bott bean rather ungracefully onto the floor. "Not again!"

Minerva looked at him with distaste.

"I hope you're planning on cleaning that up," she said, sniffing.

"Oh no," said Dumbledore, his blue eyes twinkling. "I think that task will go to the jokers who performed this trick."

Minerva heard a giggle from behind her. She spun around but there was no one there. Before she could question Albus, she realised for herself who it was.

"Yes, I think that is a wonderful idea," she replied.

The twins groaned from their hiding place.


	6. Chapter 6

**"You dare speak his name?" ~ Bellatrix LeStrange, OotP**

* * *

**Voice Trickery**

"You dare speak his name?"

Harry spun round, trying to spot who had hissed at him.

There was a snicker.

He spun again, still searching.

"We'll find you, Potter," another voice hissed. Although, it was sounding more masculine.

"Who's there?" he called, his voice shaking.

"You can't hide!"

Definitely more masculine. And he recognised it as well.

"Boo!" yelled the twins, bursting out of the cupboard.

Harry jumped. Then he glared.

"Don't. Do. That. Ever. Again!" he shouted, lunging furiously at Fred, or was it George. Whoever it was easily ducked out of the way.

"A little hormonal, are we?"


	7. Chapter 7

**"Aren't you ever going to read Hogwarts, A History?" ~ Hermione Granger, GoF**

* * *

**Ickle Firsties**

"What the bloody hell is that?" exclaimed Hugo Weasley, jumping back with surprise.

The suit of armour waved at him, clanking merrily. If it had a face it would have grinned.

Lily glared at Hugo. "Aren't you ever going to read Hogwarts, A History?" she asked angrily before pushing Hugo out of the way and continuing on down the corridor. "I know we're first years, but really, not knowing about the suits of armour is ridiculous."

"You sound like my mother," mumbled Hugo, following his cousin who was heading towards Defence Against the Dark Arts, their first lesson at Hogwarts.


	8. Chapter 8

**"Ron and Hermione will explain everything, dear, I've really got to dash." ~ Molly Weasley, OotP**

* * *

**Nasty Surprises**

"Where's my school stuff?" asked Harry.

Molly Weasley gave a sheepish smile. "Ron and Hermione will explain everything, dear, I've really got to dash," she said, backing slowly out of the room.

"Where's my stuff?" Harry asked again, this time directing his question at his friends who were sporting the same sheepish smiles.

"Well, mate-" began Ron.

"It's not our fault," said Hermione.

"We tried to stop him."

"He was quite insistent."

"Very insistent."

"It was Kreacher!" they said together, before rushing out of the room.

Harry sighed. No doubt his belongings would be returned full of nasty surprises. Again.


	9. Chapter 9

**"Troll- in the dungeons" ~ Professor Quirrel, SS/PS**

* * *

**Practical Joke**

"Troll- in the dungeons!" screamed Quirrel, his turban flapping loosely around his head.

"Not another one," muttered Ron, spooning a couple more mouthfuls of fruit pie into his mouth, knowing that soon they'd all be evacuated from the Great Hall and he wouldn't get to finish.

"Saw it with my own eyes," murmured Quirrel, fixing his turban with shaking fingers. "Right in front of me. Huge thing. Monstrous thing."

There was a stifled giggle from further down the Gryffindor table. Ron glanced towards the sound to see Fred and George laughing into their food.

It was fun tormenting the teachers.


	10. Chapter 10

**"Never try an' get a staight answer out of a centaur." ~ R. Hagrid, SS/PS**

* * *

**Thieving Twins**

"Never try an' get a straight answer out of a centaur," said Hagrid, patting Harry heavily on the back.

"Yeah, I've worked that out now," replied Harry, scowling. "But I'm still no closer to finding my broomstick."

"Why did ye think the centaurs would know?" asked Hagrid.

"The Weasley twins," said Harry.

Hagrid nodded knowingly. "Well don' ask them again, I won' always be around to save ye."

Harry rolled his eyes. "I'll just set Ginny on the two of them," he said. "Her bat bogey curse is legendary."

"Bin done before," said Hagrid. "But I'd like t' see tha'."


End file.
